Father and Son
by CJMusic
Summary: What if Sam wasn't Dean's brother but his son. How would their lives events have played out?
1. The Party

**Father and Son**

What if Sam wasn't Dean's brother but his son. How would their lives events played out.

**Chapter 1 – The Party**

It was a warm summers evening and 14 year old Dean Winchester once again found himself in a run-down motel room with nothing to do. His father had been gone for 2 months now so he decided to go to a local party he was invited to.

At the party Dean saw a few of the people he had gotten to know in the past couple of months. While Dean had been in this crappy town Dean had actually been able to make some friends and score a girlfriend. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her name was Regina Hayes with shoulder length curly hair and olive skin. She wore a pale blue mini skirt with knee high boots and a black lace tank top with a denim jacket.

As he looked around Dean noticed that all the people there looked 16-18 years old and hoped no one would find out he was only 14 since he was pretending to be 16.

As the night went on Dean made some small talk with the people he knew and started dancing with Regina. During the night someone had started doing karaoke and others joined in. Since he had been drinking a few beers Dean had no compliant in singing on the spot. After doing karaoke Regina had taken Dean's hand and led him upstairs to make out.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning his head felt like it was going to explode. As he slowly looked around at his surroundings Dean noticed that his girlfriend was in the bed with him and it appeared that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Getting up and finding his clothes dean headed for the bathroom to have a quick shower. While Dean was in the shower his cell phone went off, waking Regina in the process.

Upon hearing his phone, Dean quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and walked into the room to answering his phone.

"Hello".

"Dean! I've been trying to call you since last night, why didn't you answer?"

"I was out with some friends".

"I'm glad you meet some people but I'm just 20km outside of town so it won't be long before we have to hit the road again".

"It's about time, there's not much to do in a small town like this".

"Alright ace, see you in 20".

Dean hit the end button on his phone.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Um look I had a great time last night but you see my dad's just returned and we'll properly going to be leaving town soon so you know I have to go".

"You'll call me".

Nodding his head Dean went back into the bathroom to get dressed, crabbed his things and made his way to the motel.

* * *

Dean had just walked into his motel when his dad pulled up outside.

"It's about time you showed up". Dean said happy to see his father.

"Sorry ace, it took a bit longer then I had intended. You ready to hit the road?"

"Just let me get my bags".

Dean crabbed his bags, shut the door behind him and jumped in the Impala while yelling at his dad to hurry up. The Impala speed down the road leaving the small town of Mullen in its review mirror.

* * *

**A Year and Several Months Later**

John had just finished exercising a demon when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's me…"

"I thought I told you to only call if it's an emergency, when I'm hunting".

"I know and it is, sort of. Bobby just called and said he thinks he's found the demon".

"What?"

"There's a storm brewing in Mullen, Nebraska, which fits the pattern".

"Alright I'm on my way".

* * *

John drove back to the motel to pick up Dean and speed of down the highway knowing that it was going to be a long drive before they reached Mullen in time to catch the demon before it destroys another family.

By the time the Impala reached Mullen, smoke could be seen covering the small town and the two Winchesters knew they were too late.

"Damn it".

"It did take us several days to get here". Dean knew that was no excuse but didn't want to tell his dad that.

John pulled the Impala to a stop outside a small house surrounded by fire fighters, police officers and paramedics.

John dug inside the cars glove box for his FBI badge and told Dean to wait in the car before he opened the door to get out.

"Excuse me, hi. FBI agent McNeil, what can you tell me about the fire officer".

"What does the FBI want to know about a small town's house fire for?"

"There have been similar house fires like this across the country and I've been called in to sort it out. Now what can you tell me about this fire".

"Not much. It happened in a baby's nursery, and a young girl died. No one else was in the house at the time".

"A young girl?"

"Yes, she was around 15-16 years old with a 6 month old baby boy. The paramedics have taken him. Its custom procedure, but they have yet to get any contact with someone in her family".

"Thank you officer".

John walked back to the Impala and jumped inside.

"What happened?"

"Later, first we need to find a motel".

John drove around the streets until he came across a motel that was only a few blocks away from the hospital.

"Dad, what happened back there? Was it just like the others?"

"Dean, enough".

"But dad, you said you would tell me later and I'm not some little kid anymore".

Giving a huge sigh John knew that Dean was right. "Yes it was like the other fires, although this one killed a teenage girl".

"Poor girl, does her family know?"

"That's what we'll find out tomorrow, now what would you like for dinner?"

As usual the two Winchesters ordered pizza with everything on it before getting an early night's sleep.

* * *

By the time morning came around John had already taken a shower, got breakfast ready and was now trying to wake his son up.

"Dean come on wake up, we've got to get a move on".

"Do I have to?"

"Your breakfast is on the table, now hurry up".

Dean rolled over and got out of bed, he took a quick shower before scoffing down his breakfast.

"Ok, ready".

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital and find their way to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. FBI agent McNeil, could you send me in the direction of the doctors who were at that house fire last night".

"I'm sorry sir but only family is allowed".

"I managed to get hold of her cousin". John turned and pointed to Dean before continuing. "And if you don't mind he would like to know what happened".

Dean looked at his father, what was he thinking he had no idea about any of that girl's family, what if he had to answer questions.

"Very well this way please". She led them down a corridor and around the right corner, then down another corridor and into a room on the left.

"Just through there is the nursery's" the woman turned around and left the two men alone.

John led the way through the double doors to the front desk and requested information on the young child they were after.

"Hello, I'm Dr Ronald's and I'd like you to keep your voices down while speaking". Dr Ronald's led them to where the poor young boy lay sleeping.

"Ok, this is Sammy". Dr Ronald's told them as he looked down at the sleeping child.

"He's cute", Dean couldn't help but say as he too looked at the sleeping baby.

"Where's the rest of his family".

"I don't know. I haven't seen them for months, not since before his birth".

"What do you mean?"

"You see I've known that poor girl since the day she was born and when her parents found out that she was pregnant they threw her out. They told her that if she didn't get an abortion then she had to leave town and if she didn't they would".

"Who could do that to their own child".

"You know agent, I was as surprised as you are when I found out which was when she came in for an ultra-sound and said she was keeping the baby".

"What about the father?"

"I've never meet him, she went through all this on her own, I mean she was working double shifts right until she went into labour. I offered to help her but she didn't want any help".

"She must have been a strong girl".

"She was".

"As Sammy's only family left shouldn't his father be tracked down?"

"If you're keen would you mind tracking him down for us".

"Sure, but quick question, do you know who would do something like this to her". It was the only way John could ask without being questioned himself.

"She was such a sweet girl, but she was lonely and struggled at times. I don't know anyone who could ever do that to her, especially when she had a baby with her".

"Did she tell you who the father was?" John asked getting back on point.

"No, no she didn't. But she did name him after his father. His real name is Samuel Winchester".

John turned to Dean who stood there completely shocked.

* * *

**AU: **This idea came to me after reading similar Charmed stories and since no one had written any for Supernatural I thought I would give it a go. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.

**PS: **For those of you who have read my other story, Family Reunion, I am half way through writing the next chapter so keep a look out for when that's up, which hopefully will be soon.

Thanks for reading.


	2. What to Do?

**Chapter 2 – What To Do**

Dean stood there watching the young child sleep as his mind started racing with questions.

"Is everything alright", the doctor asked with concern as he looked at Dean.

"Could you give us a couple of minute's doctor?"

"Certainly, I'll just be in there if you have any further questions", the doctor said as he pointed to his office before leaving the two stunned Winchesters alone.

John sighed and wiped his hand down his face as he stood thinking of their next move. John didn't know what to do next but he did know that by now the demon would have been long gone. Pulling himself out of his thoughts John turned to Dean. "Dean?" John was starting to feel concern about Dean's lack of response. "Dean?" Damn nothing. "Damn it boy answer me". John knew that his son had gone into shock but now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. "Dean?"

"I can't believe it. I mean I remember her but I don't know why she didn't call me, she had my number". Dean said in a shaky voice completely ignoring his father.

John took it as a good sign that Dean was at least speaking again and decided to ask what had crept into his mind. "What was her name?"

"Regina Hayes".

Silence filled the room once more while both Winchesters wondered how they were going to solve this one.

* * *

Ten minutes later Dr Ronald's walked back over to where Sammy slept with a bottle in his hand knowing that it was time for his feed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything", he said as he reached them,

"But its Sammy's feeding time".

"You're not interrupting anything, we were just finishing". John told the Doctor before moving to the side to allow the Doctor to wake the sleeping child.

"Um...Doctor...um..." Dean stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I was...um...I was wondering if I could help you feed him".

Both John and the Doctor turned to look at Dean and what they saw put smiles on their faces. Dean was looking down at Sam with complete determination and love written all over his features. Dr Ronald's handed the bottle to Dean before reaching down and picking up a sleeping Sam who started to stir as he was lifted into the air.

The doctor carefully placed Sam into Dean's arms and handed him the bottle. Dean tipped the bottle on an angle and popped the bottle into Sam's mouth. As Sam drank Dean just watched until Sam placed some of his small fingers around some of Dean's larger ones.

As Dean felt small fingers grab his he felt a number of feelings bubble inside him. Dean felt proud, happy, sad, worry but also fear. Dean feared the future and didn't know what to do. He had come back to this small town to find the demon but instead found out that he had a son and he didn't know what to do with the situation. All Dean knew was that all the feelings he was feeling for this child was love, a parent's love and knew that somehow when they left this town they had to take Sam with them.

* * *

John couldn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. This is what he had always wanted for his son only several more years down the track, but at this point of time he really didn't care that is son became a father at 16.

"He seems to be a natural". The doctor said snapping John from his thoughts.

"Doctor could I speak to you for a minute privately", John asked finally making up his mind for their course of action.

"Certainly". But the doctor only moved a few feet away from Dean just in case he needed any help which he doubt Dean would. "What do you wish to speak to me about agent?"

"Um, well first of about that agent stuff, um..." John started getting slightly nerves but he knew he had to continue "I'm not actually an FBI agent."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked slightly confused.

"My name is John Winchester and Dean over there is my son. We came here in search for a man who killed my wife some years ago and we got a lead that he was going to strike again in Mullen so we came as quickly as we could, but unfortunately we got here too late." John said hoping that the doctor would believe his story for he knew the doctor wouldn't believe the truth behind it all.

Once he saw that the man in front of him had finished his story Dr Ronald's took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't really know what to say about all of that. You do realise that you impersonated a FBI agent, don't you."

"I know, but it was the only way to find out the truth about what happened..." The doctor put up his hand stopping John mid speech.

"Listen I don't really know what to make about all of this, but I do know what I see over there", the doctor said turning to look at Dean who had finished feeding Sam and was now reading Sam a story from a book he found on a shelf. Turning back to face John he continued "What I see is something that cannot be faked but the inner truth. It is instinct to care about a child and that kind of act can only be trusted by a parent."

John didn't know what to say after the doctor's speech and found himself at a loss for words. Fortunately for him the doctor answered his unspoken question.

"This is slightly against the law but it will save the trouble from having to fill out a lot of paper work and finding a home for him..."

"What?" John asked interrupting the doctor.

"It is clear to me that Sammy has already found his family and it would be wrong for me to keep him away from them, besides Regina always said that if something ever happened to her then she wanted her son to be looked after by his father if he was ever found."

"Thank you" was all John was able to say.

"I will have to fill out a few forms that Dean will then have to sign but other than that he's yours. OH and about that other business, we'll just pretend that it never happened."

"Thank you" John repeated.

The doctor went to fill out the forms while John went over to Dean. Dean heard his father approach him and looked up.

"What's going on?" He asked before his father even came to a stop.

"I just had a little chat with the Dr Ronald's and once you've signed a few forms we can leave this town for good, with Sammy of course", he added seeing the look on Dean's face.

"Really, what about the other stuff?"

"We've already talked about that and the good doctor is going to turn a blind eye over it. Dr Ronald's thinks you're a natural and doesn't know anyone else who would be perfect for the job other than you.

"You mean we can take Sammy with us."

"Yes."

Just then the doctor walked over to the small family with a clipboard and pen ready for Dean to sign before telling them what they would need to take care of Sam.

Once the papers were signed the two Winchesters said thank you and goodbye to Dr Ronald's before leaving the hospital and the small town of Mullen in the Impala's review mirror with Samuel Winchester in the backseat.

* * *

She was on the ceiling with blood dripping from her stomach screaming in pain. As he sat up he couldn't believe how real his dream felt or what it meant. As he turned to look at the young woman sleeping next to him he couldn't help but feel for the knife under his pillow when suddenly the phone rang causing the woman next to him to stir. Reaching over he answered the phone.

"Hello? Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"


End file.
